Imperdonable
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: UA Porque el que ella, precisamente ella, le hubiese hecho eso y encima por otro, era imperdonable...


Oww! Hola fandom UH! *-* ésta es mi segunda contribución a la colección de FF dedicados a ésta bella y perfecta pareja XD; lo escribí pensando en una historia larga, así que ésto es un atisbo Ö, a diferencia de mi otra historia (**_Perfecta_**) que sí fue pensada para one shot D:, el problema fue que tuve que adaptar la historia a un límite de palabras para participar en un concurso *-* del cuál aún no tenemos ganadora D: así que si gustan pasarse a votar, son totalmente bienvenidos :3 porque Ebony sama no ha cerrado las votaciones :3 (la amo *-*) la dirección es ésta:

http : / / w w w. narutouchiha .com /foro /viewtopic . php? f=168&t = 116745&start = 1170

Sin espacios por favor D: ´solo que ésto no me permite poner así el url ¬¬ en fin...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y Bleach en general pertenecen a Tite sama, de lo contrario Ulquiorra sería el prota *w* hahahahaha y nunca saldríamos de Hueco Mundo...pero como no es así, los nombres sólo los uso sin fines de lucro y para un fin recreativo ;D**

Perdón las faltas de ortografía que hayan podido escaparse D:

Gracias :3

**Imperdonable**

Aquel día era viernes, el último día de su odiosa, aburrida y pesada semana. Peor aún, había sido viernes de examen final. Aunque dentro de lo que cabe no era tan malo: esas caras de espanto y preocupación en cada ente presente en su aula eran un regalo divino que bien valía la pena a cambio del tedio de cinco días.

Era un maldito tirano.

De hecho, se encontraba en la cafetería, revisando tranquilamente las pruebas de sus jóvenes aprendices.

_Panda de troles_- pensó y bebió un trago de café pensando que llegaría a su casa, encendería el estéreo y reproduciría el _Réquiem_ de Mozart hasta saciar su alma.

Llevaba ya varios exámenes con calificaciones deplorables: 50, 60, 30, 25… -_Por Dios-_, suspiró cansado y pasó uno de los últimos que, por el nombre escrito con pulcra caligrafía, sabía tendría la primera calificación decente en lo que llevaba de la tarde.

Bebió otro trago de café… y se equivocó.

Revisó dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces ese examen en particular y el resultado era siempre el mismo: 40. Calificación reprobatoria para un cerebro prodigioso en su materia.

Incrédulo aún y con la taza de café casi vacía, miró el jardín más cercano y ahí estaba, sentada sobre el pasto, la causa de su más reciente conmoción. De pronto 'esa' causa se levantó y dirigió al edificio principal, donde se encontraba su salón.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el reloj de mano, marcó el '40' sobre la prueba, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió al aula número 4 de matemáticas.

En el edificio principal, por supuesto…

4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*…4*

Agitó por décima vez su cabeza tratando de quitarse esos molestos pensamientos que incluían un abrazo, a un profesor y a una profesora. Bajó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco escalones, caminó tres pasos por el pasillo mientras seguía reprochándose sus inmorales pensamientos cuando de repente sintió el impacto con otro cuerpo… y no era la pared, al contrario, lo sintió suave pero al mismo tiempo firme, cálido, pero con algo de frialdad.

Escuchó objetos caer y algunas hojas esparcirse por el suelo del corredor vacío.

_¡Qué torpe Orihime!_

Entonces también olió algo parecido a menta y madera… y su corazón se paró por un par de segundos para después seguir latiendo con mayor intensidad.

-¿Así es de torpe siempre o solo yo tengo la 'dicha' de conocer esa faceta suya, Inoue-san?- quiso saber alguien con voz inexpresiva, tan inexpresiva como su propia faz: su profesor de matemáticas.

El sujeto de sus pesadillas y más gloriosos sueños.

La razón de sus desvelos.

El causante de sus suplicios.

Ulquiorra Cifer.

-¡Pe-Perdón! ¡P-Perdón profesor!

Él sintió un pequeño monstruo molesto rugir en su interior; el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica alcanzó niveles estratosféricos y sólo atinó a levantarse rápidamente y recoger las cosas del suelo, ignorando completamente el agudo dolor en su trasero provocado por la repentina caída.

Orihime nunca lo supo, pero ese par de fríos ojos verdes siguieron una a uno sus movimientos. Aquel hombre reparó en el sonrojo de aquellas pálidas mejillas, la inusual torpeza con que se movía, el nerviosismo en su mirada… ¿o era miedo?

Aquella bestia interna rugió de nuevo, por alguna razón que se le escapaba no le agradaba mucho que ella le temiera igual que todos los demás, quizá fuese que no terminaba de aceptar que se viera tan débil cuando probablemente era más fuerte que muchas personas que él hubiera conocido.

_Creció en una familia disfuncional… su hermano se hizo cargo de ella hasta las 9 años… él fue su única familia pero murió dejándola sola…_

Claro que era fuerte y le sacaba de quicio verla tan vulnerable, cualquiera podría preocuparse por ella, cualquiera – _y no sé si es lo que más me molesta de todo el asunto…_- pero se conformó con seguir mirándola pues tenía la intención de que se topara con su espantoso examen. Nunca le había fallado, jamás había faltado a su clase ni había obtenido bajas calificaciones, le incomodaba pensar que había _algo_ lo suficientemente importante –_o malo_- que le obligara a bajar su rendimiento. Nada podría justificarlo. Nada.

La chica muy atenta en su apurada tarea, y ajena a todo ese escrutinio por parte de su superior, se topó con su hoja de examen calificada… y se le fue el alma a los pies.

Y fue al ver esa cara de espanto que el profesor Cifer se dio cuenta de su pequeña victoria. Ahora quería una explicación aunque no contaba con ver esa mirada gris un segundo, sólo un segundo, en lo que ella le entregaba los exámenes apilados con manos temblorosas; había levantado la mirada un poco, sólo un poco, y pudo ver culpa, mucha culpa y lágrimas de vergüenza.

El pequeño monstruo explotó de algo que no lograba comprender. Se sentía traicionado y a la vez culpable por exponerla de ese modo aunque fuera solo en su presencia, pero se sentía más traicionado todavía. Tenía una alta expectativa de ella, pensó que jamás iba a fallarle…

_¿Pero por qué diablos lo pensaste siquiera…?_

Quizá sólo esperaba que esa fuera una pequeña forma de demostrar un compromiso inexistente entre ellos dos, como alumna y profesor, lo que iba a ser siempre, una forma de que ella le mostrara interés, la única manera en que pueda mostrarse eso en su caso. Ser aplicada, dedicada y sacar buenas notas era un buen modo de decir: _'_Me interesa lo que usted hace, ¿ve?'…porque no podría acercarse a ella de otra forma.

Pero él no estaba tan consciente y ella menos, aunque correspondía totalmente a la 'intención' que él quería encontrar en esos actos.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí porque no pude explicar por qué la mejor alumna de matemáticas en su grado tuvo una calificación reprobatoria –sentenció frío y casi enojado.

Ella no pudo responder nada, sólo miraba sus zapatos y por todos los dioses que deseaba morirse ahí mismo, mucho más al recordar por qué permitió distraerse de esa forma y justo un día antes del examen final…

_Gracias Ulquiorra, espero verte mañana, quiero agradecerte como es debido_…

Claro que había sido eso, eso y que después _ella_ lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, es que no lograba concebirlo si él mismo no permitía tal cercanía con nadie… ¿por qué con esa profesora sí? Sabía la respuesta y quizá era eso lo peor.

Esa atracción u obsesión mal sana, lo que fuera, no debió haberla permitido jamás, nunca, si bien estar lejos de sus amigos de años, de su ciudad natal, de todo, era difícil, esto lo superaba con creces.

_Enamorarte de tu profesor, Orihime… eres una idiota._

-Me… Me distraje profesor, lo siento –dijo con la cabeza gacha, las naranjas hebras de cabello le caían lacias por los hombros.

¿Qué 'algo' tan malditamente importante podía tener en la cabeza para lograr un '40'? ¿Qué?

Cifer no lo sabía, pero sintió una vorágine en la boca del estómago y ese sentimiento de traición se acentúo. Quizá era algo malo, sí, quizá eso fuera pero…

-¿Acaso tiene algún problema, Inoue san?- no quiso sonar brusco ni sarcástico pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Ella negó con la cabeza y asintió después y comprendió que no podría explicar aquello que había provocado semejante cosa. Y él no entendió, pero ella como buena chica ingenua pensó que podría simplificarlo sin decir nombres y eso no la justificaría, pero explicaría por qué pasó lo que pasó.

Era una adolescente y era perfectamente normal… y después de todo a él no le importaría mucho. ¿No?

_No, no mucho, de hecho no le importará nada_

-E-Es que… verá profesor, yo iba caminando por un pasillo y de repente yo-él la miró tan fijamente a los ojos que sintió moriría ahí mismo-vi… vi a la persona que… vi a alguien que me… pues- ¡maldición!, se había sonrojado, es que era él ¡por Dios! ¡Era él de quien hablaba y tenerlo ahí!- vi a alguien abrazar a alguien y…

No, patético, sabía que no debía tratar de explicar eso, no tenía sentido si quiera.

-¿Resulta que es empática y las emociones ajenas le afectan de forma directa?-alzó una ceja incrédulo, porque era eso o era que… no, no, eso no…

- Era la persona que me gusta…-cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió un ligero alivio, se lo había dicho, indirectamente pero se lo había dicho y podría morir en paz. Pero él…

Justo eso.

Mierda.

Algo en su interior, el monstruo que había protagonizado sus emociones antes quizá, mutó y sintió algo inexplicable: unos horribles celos. Descontrolados, nefastos, asquerosos, manipuladores e irracionales celos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron por milésimas de segundo, sus manos se crisparon al mismo tiempo apretando lo que tenía en ellas y después se vio bastante más cerca de la joven, de hecho casi acorralándola contra la pared y hablando tan bajo que otro tono de voz no podría expresar mejor su furia.

-Así que, ¿usted me quiere decir que su bajo rendimiento fue provocado por otra persona y la inestabilidad que _ella_, quien sea, le causa en sus débiles y volátiles emociones?

Ella le miró con un sonrojo aún mayor, le sacaba casi una cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, su corazón latía desbocado.

-¿Por quién está dispuesta a reprobar _mi _materia, Inoue san?

Pero Orihime no respondía, ¿cómo diablos le diría que por él? Era estúpido si quiera pensarlo.

-¿Por quién?

-Y-Yo…yo…-sus grises ojos se abrieron aún más al sentir los fríos y blancos dedos de su profesor recorriendo su cuello, eso no podía estar pasando… iba a morir ahí mismo.

-¿Por quién… Orihime?

Aquel susurro en su oído le había puesto los nervios de punta, además la había llamado por su nombre algo que jamás había sucedido y en un acto reflejo ya había puesto sus manos sobre su pecho, sujetando levemente la camisa negra que llevaba y tocando por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de Ulquiorra… y quizá fue ese toque el que había desatado la locura de su profesor porque, casi al instante, los dedos que antes tocaban la piel de su rostro los sintió detrás de su cuello sosteniéndola con una firmeza dominante y, antes de poder emitir otro sonido siquiera, su boca quedó atrapada entre los labios de aquel hombre que le había quitado el sueño por meses, casi desde que lo conoció.

Las dudas de si alguien podría verlos en medio del corredor de una escuela, vacía con toda seguridad, se desvanecieron por completo; sólo sentía aquellos labios moverse con maestría y a los suyos respondiéndole con la misma fuerza aunque menos instruidos, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de él para no desplomarse, también escuchó las hojas de examen caer de nuevo al piso porque su joven catedrático había ocupado esa mano para sujetarla por la cintura, para estrecharla más a él y robarle lo último de sus fuerzas.

Él por su parte, consciente de su falta de juicio y ética, no había podido evitar aquel arrebato y tampoco se arrepentía. Sentirla así, totalmente entregada a sus deseos, a ella, una menor de edad, además alumna suya, que le había robado el pensamiento desde la vez que irresponsablemente había llegado tarde a su primera clase, a la que más se esforzaba por obtener una buena calificación, a la única que quizá no le miraba con el terror con el que todos los demás lo hacían.

Con una imperceptible sonrisa acarició su largo cabello pelirrojo y por último se alejó de ella siendo testigo de su ligero sonrojo y respiración agitada. Él mismo sentía su corazón querer salírsele del cuerpo… y eso no se iba a quedar ahí, se encargaría de ser él quien fuera su única distracción en la vida.

-El martes a las diez en punto habrá un examen de reposición, hazle saber eso a tus compañeros. Hasta entonces Inoue san.

Ella le vio alejarse ya con las hojas perfectamente arregladas bajo el brazo, su maletín en la mano y sólo atinó a asentir brevemente con el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Luego sonrió.

Ya después le preguntaría qué tratos tenía con la profesora Harribel, si es que tenía alguno.

Y Ulquiorra planeó hacer lo mismo con respecto al tipo que había conseguido un '40' en el intachable historial académico de su alumna.

_Imperdonable… maldito cretino- _pensó él, molesto.


End file.
